The Dark Hunter
by Vankor
Summary: AU of KH2, Sora and the gang wake from COM and meet up with Riku and Mickey. they also meet a man who clames to know how to stop the heartless and Ansem once and for all. please R&R. Written long before KH2 was released in japan
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

A gummi ship flew low over End of the World. It flew past Chernabog and the monster roared and grabbed at it. The ship landed outside the large cave that leads to the great silver doors and four men got out. One was in full body plate armor with a shield and sword on his back; he was the first man to walk the path of light. Another was clad in all black and had two bat like wings on his back, four spikes protruded from the knuckles on his hands; he was the first to walk the path of darkness. The third was in a blue Soldier uniform, without the helmet, and had a gunblade on his hip; he was the first to walk the path of twilight. The final was in black fighting clothes and an elegant red cape that had extra cloth to be pulled up over the nose and mouth, he wielded a keyblade and was the first keyblade master.

The four men walked into the cave with no fear of the heartless. This land was their home world, and yet they hadn't encountered a single one the entire trip to the great doors. They reached the doors and they got ready for a fight. The keyblade master pointed the keyblade at the doors and the light shot out the tip and hit the doors, they started to open.

There was no sound, save the doors opening, then they banged as they became fully open. The four men waited, they were told at least one heartless must leave the doors and be killed before they could be fully sealed. Time seemed to crawl as they waited for the first heartless to show. They were ready for anything, the largest heartless they had faced was Behemoth, and they couldn't get much bigger that that.

But the heartless that came forward wasn't a Behemoth; it was a little all black knee-high thing. A Shadow, so named because it was the only heartless, for some reason, without a mark. The knight sighed he was hoping for more of a fight. He waited till the Shadow left the doorway then ran up and killed it in one swing.

"There, now seal the blasted doors before something difficult comes out," said the knight running back to the others.

"He can't, something difficult is in the way," said the dark walker.

The knight turned to see three giant heartless standing in the doorway. None of the four men had ever seen anything like them. They filled the doorway, standing over a hundred feet tall. They were the epitome of the word heartless, having a heart shaped hole in their torsos.

Not a word was spoken between the men, they all ran forward intent upon killing the large heartless know as Darksides. The knight jumped and bashed one Darkside in the face with his shield, sending it to the ground. The knight turned around and stabbed it in the face; the Darkside vanished, having died.

The keyblade master jumped and stabbed the second Darkside in the chest; it stumbled backwards before dieing and the keyblade master dropped to his feet. The dark walker flew up and punched through the third Darksides face killing it. The gunblade wielder didn't get to kill one, but they could see an entire army of heartless coming at them.

Each of the heartless was pure black, not a single one was marked.

"Damn, we've been had. These are true heartless, the marked ones aren't here, they're not real. We've made a big mistake," said the keyblade master.

"Renct, that's the type of thing you're supposed to realize before the army of darkness is charging towards us," said the dark walker.

"We killed our one, our lives are insignificant compared to the countless ones out there. The three of us should hold off the heartless while Renct seals the doors, with us inside, and him outside, to kill any that makes it out," said the knight.

The others were ready to agree, or disagree, when they saw heartless coming from the other side. All the heartless were headed for the four men, they were attracted to their hearts, they could escape later.

"New plan, we surround Renct, killing the heartless that come at us while he seals the doors from the inside," said the gunblade wielder.

The army was getting close; in its ranks were Shadows, Darkballs, NEOshadows, Invisibles, and Darksides. The last four were unknown beyond the door, and therefore unnamed at the time. The heartless attacked and the three men surrounded the keyblade master as he started to seal the doors.

Unlike opening the doors, the keyblade must shine the light the entire time the doors close, if the light stops so do the doors. The floor behind the men burst open and every heartless stopped what it was doing. The force of the ground shaking broke the beam of light from the keyblade and the doors stopped, they were open a slight crack, barely wide enough for a man to slip through.

The four men turned to see the greatest heartless ever rise from the ground. The one of a kind heartless, World of Chaos. One of three true heartless with a mouth, it was the only one with vocal cords, it roared and swung one of its giant hands at the men, all of whom ducked out of the way. But as they stood back up the dark walker was impaled through the chest with one of the heartless' fingers. The man screamed out in pain and was thrown back and hit the doors.

"Keznint!" yelled the knight as he ran to his fallen comrade.

The World of Chaos roared again as it sunk back into the ground, and once it was gone the heartless attacked again. The knight stood over Keznint's dead body, killing the heartless that came for his heart. Renct and the gunblade wielder stood back-to-back fighting the endless forces of the heartless.

Time was against the men as the fight wore on. But gradually they noticed the amount of heartless was decreasing, no new heartless were coming for them. But they were getting weary and their muscles began to ache, they didn't know if they could last.

More heartless were going to the knight and, though he was the most powerful, he was getting worn down the fastest. If he wasn't guarding his friends body he would be in better shape, and he knew it. But he was damned if he would give the heartless Keznint's heart.

When the heartless were becoming more manageable Renct blocked an Invisable's sword and was stabbed in the stomach by a NEOshadow's claw. Renct fell and the gunblade wielder spun swinging his blade and pulled the trigger at the right time to kill both heartless in one swing. He had no time to check on his friend, but he saw the keyblade vanish and he knew Renct was dead. Both surviving men were now defending a fallen ally.

There was now only a handful of heartless left, but they were all Invisibles and Darksides. Four Invisibles charged the knight at once but he killed one right off the bat, he defended against all three but as he blocked two the third got a hit in under his left arm and into his left lung. The knight voiced his pain and killed the one that stabbed him. With one gone, even though he was wounded, the other two fell easily. Two Darksides and an Invisible now came at him, he smiled, he wanted some difficulty, but not impossibility. The knight flung his shield at one of the Darksides, the sharp edges dug deep into its face and it vanished as died.

"Hey, Raz!" yelled the knight as he threw his sword at the Invisible.

The sword went through the Invisible killing it, but the sword kept going, straight at Raz, who caught it is his left hand. He now fought with two blades. He glanced over at the knight and saw him punch through the other Darkside's face and kill it.

When the knight landed he was stabbed in the back by two Invisibles. They pulled their swords out and the knight was dead. The last three Darksides were gone in the swing of three blades.

Shadows were beginning to appear again, they were attracted to Keznint's darkness, but didn't take his heart because they saw him as one of their own. They yearned to take the knights heart but it was pure light, and they couldn't take it, only the false heartless could take light hearts.

Raz was alone now; he was killing off the last of the Invisibles and wasn't even thinking about the Shadows. As Raz swung with his right he pulled back with his left and an Invisible cut his left hand off above the wrist. Raz screamed and cut the Invisable in two. He managed to kill the last two Invisibles before falling to his knees.

He put his gunblade back on his hip and took the once elegant now battle torn red cape off Renct and took the key chain off the floor and pocketed it. Raz stood with the cape under his good arm and walked towards the door. He had enough dark in him to keep the Shadows at bay. He knelt down by the knight and took some armor off him and placed it in the cape, then he took the boots for Keznint and put them with the armor and rapped it all in the cape.

Raz stood and walked to the crack in the door, he wished he could seal it, but all he could do was squeeze through, warn his prince and hopefully return once the next keyblade master comes forth. Raz walked slowly to the gummi ship and told the pilot to take him home. Raz's arm was rapped in a cloth and the pilot didn't need telling twice.

The gummi ship landed outside Ansem's castle on Hollow Bastion and Raz got out, leaving all his equipment and the cape with the boots and armor on the ship. They would remain untouched until his return.

Raz entered the castle and headed for Ansem's throne room but was stopped by guards and was dragged to a medical area where a false left hand was formed for him. Though he was told to rest from his fight, Raz refused to do anything else for his own safety until he spoke to Ansem. Raz entered Ansem's throne room and kneeled before his prince.

"My lord, I have failed. We were not able to fully seal the doors, they remain open just wide enough for me to slip through. My companions have all fallen to the heartless hordes. And sir, we saw true heartless, the ones with the symbol are artifice, true heartless are pure black," said Raz looking at the floor in front of him.

"Renct has died as well," said Ansem.

"Yes," said Raz.

"And the keyblade?" asked Ansem.

"It vanished when he died," said Raz.

"Go get some rest," said Ansem.

Raz looked up at him, "but sir, what do we do about finding a new keyblade master? And what about the false heartless? Our actions at End of the World worsened the heartless situation," he said.

"I know, everything will be dealt with properly, do not worry," said Ansem rising to his feet.

Raz stood as well, "Don't you realize what could happen without a keyblade master?" asked Raz.

"Of course I do, I plan to be sure it happens," said Ansem with a grin.

"You knew, you knew what would happen, you sent us to die," said Raz.

"And you had to go and ruin everything by living, but, no matter, no one will ever know," said Ansem as he waved his hand.

The next thing Raz knew he was in a cell in the basement of the castle. He looked into the other cells and saw hideous sights, things that were once human, and in the corner, a machine with the heartless symbol on it, the one that produces the fake heartless. Raz would spend multiple years in the basement outliving every other being there. He didn't manage to escape until Ansem met up with Maleficent and the machine was moved out of the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The New Keyblade Master 

Sora Donald and Goofy have just awakened from their sleep and have all their memories back. They walked forth from castle oblivion and got onto their gummi ship and headed to Twilight Town, where Namine had suggested looking. The gummi ship landed and the heroes got out and started walking though the town. It wasn't long before they met up with heartless. They started fighting, but these heartless were the strongest common heartless they've ever fought, and they weren't doing very well.

A man dropped form a rooftop and killed three of these heartless in one swing of his gunblade. And in a matter of moments all the heartless were dead.

"Thanks, what kind of heartless were those?" asked Sora.

"My name is Razelquin, and they were called NEOshadows," said the man.

"Where are they from?" asked Goofy.

"They are one of the few natural heartless," said Razelquin.

"What do you mean?" asked Donald.

"We will soon be joined by two others who will need to know this as well, we should wait for them then find a place secure for me to tell you all you need to know," said Razelquin.

"Who are these two others?" asked a voice.

"And why is this place not secure?" asked another voice.

They turned to see two figures in black robes standing in the street.

"You are the two others," said Razelquin.

"Us?" asked the first voice.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked the second voice.

"I saw you from the rooftops, I followed the keyblade master since he entered the city and could see you from the roofs," said Razelquin.

"Oh, I thought you had magical powers," said the first voice.

"I do, your majesty, just not those," said Razelquin.

"Majesty? The king!" yelled Donald.

The owner of the first voice removed his hood showing himself to be King Mickey.

"If you're the king, then you're…" said Sora.

The owner of the second voice removed his hood showing himself to be Riku, "It's been a while Sora," he said.

"Riku! How'd you get out from behind the door?" asked Sora.

"I don't entirely know, but I think the Organization has something to do with it," said Riku.

"Who are they?" asked Donald as he and Goofy got up from bowing to Mickey.

"They're a group of men and women that I believe is against the heartless," said Mickey.

"Believe?" asked Jiminy as he hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

"They're hard to figure out," said Riku.

"Well, now that we're all here, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Razelquin, last of the Dark Hunters and first on the path of twilight," said Razelquin.

"Dark Hunters?" asked Sora.

"You were the first to walk twilight?" asked Riku stepping forward.

"Long ago, when each world dealt with the heartless alone a small group of men came together and went from world to world extermination heartless. This was before my time, but when they came to my world me and my two best friends Keznint and Seaver wanted to join. They told us we needed special abilities no other man had. They said they'd be back, and if we were well on our way we could join.

"We were about your age and saw the powers of the heartless. Keznint said he would master those powers and became the first to walk the path of darkness. Seaver said there must be power on the opposite and was the first to walk the path of light. I chose the path between and was first of twilight. When the Dark Hunters returned there were fewer of the old ones, and they had another boy about our age at the time, his name was Renct and he was the first keyblade master. Me and my friends also joined and worked on the power we chose.

"To master the dark path much pain is required, and when it's over you have dark bat wings on your back. To master the light much strength is required and when its over you have light angel wings on you back. The bat wings aren't retractable, while the angel ones are. Twilight has one of each, the angel wing is darker but they are retractable.

"The world that was the home of the Dark Hunters wasn't the home of any of us four, and slowly we became the last. I was the only one who hadn't mastered their powers at that time. Their home world was Hollow Bastion, and they answered to a prince with good judgment in the matter. He said he was tired of the heartless dangers and sent us to End of the World to stop them for good. He said we had to open the door and close it, but when we opened the door the heartless we found weren't like the ones we were used to killing. It was a massacre and only I walked away, but I was wounded, the heartless took my hand.

"I returned to Hollow Bastion and told prince Ansem," told Razelquin.

"Ansem?" yelled Sora.

"Yes Ansem, when the Dark Hunters started he was a sane and fair man. It was slow and gradual that he went mad with darkness. He had sanity enough only to appear that way when he sent us. It was a trap, he wanted us to die and open the doors. They were open from that day until you sealed them Sora.

"But I had returned to Ansem alive, and he locked me in his basement with the poor souls he tested on. There was also a machine that produced the marked heartless. True heartless are all black and, aside from shadows, stronger than the fakes. It was in that cell that I became a master of the twilight path. But I had chosen to know some dark things the twilight doesn't have, and for that my arm, as you can see, is taken by the darkness. I was in that cell for a very long time, I couldn't even dare an escape until the time Ansem met Maleficent. But soon after that they moved the machine, and when I finally did escape, I searched the entire world and couldn't find it.

"The world was overrun with heartless, and I didn't know how many people escaped from it. But the gummi ship that the Dark Hunters used was still where it was when I left it. It was still locked and everything inside was as I left it. I left the world and came here, my home world," said Razelquin.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that," said Sora.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Riku.

"Well, partly because you, Sora, as the new keyblade master need to know. And partly because I need your help and you need to know why," said Razelquin.

"What do you need our help with?" asked Goofy.

"First I need to know what the biggest heartless you ever defeated was," said Razelquin.

Jiminy took out his journal and started flipping the pages, "it was the World of Chaos," he said.

"Did Ansem summon it, or did it come on its own?" asked Razelquin.

"Ansem summoned it," said Jiminy.

"Damn, that's more I have to do. Sora have you mastered the keyblade yet?" asked Razelquin.

"What, I'm the keyblade master, of course I have," said Sora putting his arms behind his head.

"Can you unlock the world's hearts?" asked Razelquin.

"Hu?" asked Sora his arms dropping.

"That's a no," said Riku.

"I'll help you in that, but before we need to do it we must find the machine that makes heartless. We must also find Ansem, for I can guarantee he survived your last encounter Sora," said Razelquin.

"As long as there is a World of Chaos, Ansem will live," said Razelquin.

"Why must Sora unlock all those worlds?" asked Mickey.

"Every world that has heartless has a World of Chaos sleeping in its heart. The one you defeated was the one Ansem found, in Hollow Bastion, every last world besides that we must visit, unlock, then relock once we have captured the World of Chaos," said Razelquin.

"Captured?" asked Donald.

"We need the machine for that, and once all the Worlds of Chaos have been captured, we will be able to finish everything at End of the World, where the first and strongest World of Chaos lives," said Razelquin.

"And what do we need Ansem for?" asked Riku.

"Besides the part that he must die, he is the key, somehow, once we get to End of the World," said Razelquin.

"How do you know all this?" asked Mickey.

"The hearts of my friends spoke to me in my cell. Once the World of Chaos is removed form the world's heart all natural heartless on that world will vanish, and the false ones will no longer be able to arrive," said Razelquin.

"How do we find the machine?" asked Riku.

"And how do I unlock the worlds?" asked Sora.

"Thank you, I could not accomplish this alone," said Razelquin.

"This seems like something you must do alone, just you three," said Mickey.

"But, your majesty," said Riku.

"Riku, your are a good friend of mine, but I have no place going with you now, nor do Goofy or Donald, we must do other things, and this is for the keyblade master, and the first and second people of twilight, not us," said Mickey.

"If you say so," said Riku.

"It's okay, I'll be in your heart, and we'll see each other again when you're done, don't worry," said Mickey.

Mickey Goofy and Donald walked away to their gummi ship and Razelquin led Sora and Riku to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Search For The Machine 

"So, what do we know about the location of the machine?" asked Riku once they took off.

"It's in a castle where a woman lives," said Razelquin.

"How did you get this information Razelquin?" asked Sora.

"You can call me Raz. And when Maleficent came into the equation she said her highness would watch it at her castle. I checked Maleficent's castle first, and Mickey's second, but no luck," said Raz.

"A castle were a woman lives, that's not very narrow," said Riku.

"What if it was a certain woman," said Sora.

"I don't think she meant the gender as a whole," said Riku.

"No, I mean like a specific kind of woman," said Sora.

"Like tall or short? People aren't items Sora," said Raz.

"No, I mean like the Princesses," said Sora.

"They wouldn't accept something like that," said Raz.

"Not knowing what it was, but if this was before Ansem was openly evil, he could'of gotten in there," said Sora.

"He's got a point," said Raz.

"Yah, I'm surprised too," said Riku with a grin.

"Who are the princes?" asked Raz.

"Alice, Jasmine, Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, and Kairi," said Sora.

"Thought you forgot about her," said Riku.

"Best for last," said Sora.

"Aurora, Snow White and Cinderella I've already checked," said Raz.

"That leaves Agrabah, Wonderland, and wherever Belle lives," said Sora.

"It's called Fabled Countryside," said Raz.

"What about Destiny Islands?" asked Riku.

"There's no castle there," said Sora.

"We'll still check it out, but save it for last," said Raz.

"Then to Agrabah," said Sora.

"Actually, Wonderland is closer," said Raz.

"That's good too," said Sora and Riku laughed.

The gummi ship landed and the three got out. They walked up to the queen's castle with no trouble. They entered and went up to the queen's throne.

"What do you want?" demanded the queen.

"We've heard that there might be a device in you castle that could be the cause of the heartless, we would like to search the castle to see if we can find it," said Raz.

"And who are you?" demanded the queen.

"We are the last of the Dark Hunters, it is our job to kill every heartless," said Raz.

"You do know that you're working with children," said the queen.

"And they are very skilled," said Raz.

"What do I get if I let you look around?" asked the queen.

"Well, if we find it, we can forever rid your world of heartless, if we don't we must look elsewhere then we will return to forever rid your world of heartless," said Raz.

"And if I say no?" asked the queen.

"We will never be able to forever rid your world of heartless," said Raz.

"WHITE RABBIT!" yelled the queen.

"Yes, yes my queen," said the White Rabbit running up to the queen.

"Would you kindly escort these men OFF MY WORLD!" yelled the queen and the White Rabbit fell over.

"Yes of course my queen. This way, this way, follow me please," said the White Rabbit leading the three out of the castle. "Now shoo, and don't return," said the White Rabbit once they were outside, before running back into the castle.

"What do we do now?" asked Sora.

"We sneak back in and search anyway," said Raz.

"Or, you could ask someone who knows," said a voice.

"Show yourself," said Raz.

"You're rather pushy, but I won't help until you say please," said the voice.

"Please help us," said Sora.

"Well, since you asked," said the voice and a cat appeared on the floor before them.

"It's the Cheshire Cat," said Sora.

"How can you help?" asked Riku.

"You search for the machine that makes heartless, right?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes," said Raz.

"Well, it is in a castle, but not this one. The keeper of the castle has met two of you, but not all three, and you will have an interesting time when you return here," said the Cheshire Cat.

"You're being more helpful than normal, why?" asked Sora.

"The heartless are making me sane, something I cannot allow, and I can't riddle when I'm sane," said the Cheshire Cat.

"Thank you for your help," said Sora and the three set off for the next castle.

"What princess does only two of us know?" asked Sora.

"I know all of them," said Riku.

"Me too," said Sora.

"I only know the ones whose castles I've checked," said Raz.

"So that didn't narrow it down at all," said Sora.

"Where to next?" asked Riku.

"Fabled Countryside," said Raz.

"How do I unlock the world's hearts once I've sealed them?" asked Sora.

"You use this," Raz tossed Sora a key chain, "its called the dead lock. It's stronger than the one you have now, and once you get used to it you can unlock the world's hearts, with any key chain," said Raz.

"Thanks," said Sora as he attached the key chain.

The gummi ship landed and the three got out and started up the way to the castle. Inside they found Belle walking through the halls.

"Sora, what are you doing here? And who are your friends?" asked Belle.

"This is Riku and Raz," said Sora.

"Raz, as in Razelquin?" asked Belle.

"That would be me," said Raz.

"I haven't seen you since we were kids in Twilight Town, how are Keznint and Seaver doing?" asked Belle.

"They died, a while ago," said Raz.

"Oh no," said Belle putting her hands to her mouth in shock.

"The heartless overpowered us and they fell, but that's partly why I'm here," said Raz.

"What is it?" asked Belle.

"The machine that makes the heartless, it's in a castle of one of the princesses, we're looking for it to stop the heartless once and for all," said Raz.

"It's not here," said Belle.

"Ansem could have hidden it at any castle, we have to search for it," said Sora.

"You have to ask Beast, if he sees you looking around without his permission, he might attack," said Belle and she led them to Beasts chambers.

"Sora, what brings you here?" asked Beast.

"The machine that makes the heartless, Ansem hid it in a castle of one of the princesses, and we want to check here," said Sora.

"I assure you its not here," said Beast.

"With all do respect sir, but Ansem is very smart, he could have hidden it here without your knowledge," said Raz.

"And who are you? Who are you to tell me what's in my castle?" demanded the Beast standing up.

"Wait, calm down, this is nothing to fight over," said Sora.

"If you are accusing me of being in league with Ansem, them we may need to fight," said Beast.

"No one said that, we said Ansem could have done it without your knowledge," said Sora.

"Wait Sora, it's not here," said Riku.

"What?" asked Sora.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Raz.

"The Cheshire Cat, he said only two of us will know the princess, Sora you freed them all, I helped capture them, And Raz knew Belle as a kid," said Riku.

"You're right, it can't be here," said Sora.

"But wait, Raz, you said you never met the ones whose castles you didn't search," said Riku.

"I didn't know that this was the same Belle that I knew," said Raz.

"Sorry Beast, but we were mistaken, Ansem didn't hide it here, we'll be going now," said Sora.

"It's okay, goodbye Sora and friends," said Beast and the three left.

They got on the gummi ship and it took off. They headed to Agrabah, the last princess with a castle.

"You sure you haven't met Jasmine?" asked Riku.

"I've never been to Agrabah before," said Raz.

"Good enough for me," said Sora.

The gummi ship landed and the three started walking through the desert towards Agrabah. Suddenly the wind picked up and sand was blown at the group. It seemed to be a sand storm and the three were forced to crouch down. Raz pulled his cape across his body, Riku pulled his hood up and held the frond over his eyes and Sora had his face in his arm. Suddenly the sand storm stopped and in front of the three was Kurt Zisa.

"What? But I killed it before," said Sora.

"Apparently there's more than one," said Riku as the three drew their weapons.

Riku and Sora ran forward but Kurt Zisa spun its arms and sent both backwards. Raz's wings shot out of his back and he took to the air. He dove at Kurt Zisa, dodged the blades, and stuck his blade deep into its head. He pulled the trigger and the head exploded and the body fell backwards. The body vanished and Raz retracted his wings as he put his gunblade away.

"Now there's none," he said as Sora and Riku came up to him.

The three entered the city and headed to the palace. When they got there they found Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie.

"Sora, what brings you back to the endless beach?" asked Genie.

"The machine that makes heartless, Ansem hid it in a castle of one of the princesses. We want to see if it's here," said Sora.

"Sure, go ahead," said Jasmine.

"Thank you," said Raz.

"Wait, you're going to search the entire castle? That sounds hard and long," said Genie.

"We're prepared for it," said Riku.

"I could make it a lot easier, I could show you the door the machine lies behind," said Genie.

"Really?" asked Raz.

"No prob," said Genie.

"Told you we should'of come here first," said Sora with a grin.

Genie waived his arms and smoke appeared. Then an image appeared in the smoke, it was an old wooden door with golden trim and surrounded by rocks.

"That's nowhere in the palace," said Jasmine.

"It's the secret place!" said Sora.

"Where?" asked Raz.

"On Destiny Islands, I always wondered where that door led," said Sora.

"Then we're of to Destiny Islands," said Riku.

"We get to see Kairi," said Sora.

"Thank you very much," said Raz and he turned to leave.

Riku and Sora thanked them as well and followed Raz to the gummi ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Returning Home 

They got on the gummi ship and took off. Sora was staring out the window the whole time, and once they could see destiny island he started bouncing on his toes.

"Calm down, you'd think we were staying," said Riku.

"But Riku, I promised Kairi I'd return with you, and now I am," said Sora.

"But we'll be leaving again, we'll take the machine, unlock the world take the World of Chaos and seal it back up, then we'll leave," said Raz.

"Maybe I shouldn't go then," said Sora.

"What? Don't you want to see Kairi?" asked Riku.

"Yah, but I don't want to let her down again by saying we have to go again," said Sora.

"You have to come, only you can unlock the world's heart," said Raz.

"And the time from when we leave to when we come back again won't be as long, cause we don't have to search for anything," said Riku.

"Except Ansem," said Raz.

"I think I can find him easily," said Riku.

"Good, we'll do that once we get all the Worlds of Chaos," said Raz.

The gummi ship landed on the largest of the Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku led the way to the smaller one they used to play on. When they got there they found it disserted.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sora.

"It's Wednesday, they're probably all at school," said Riku.

"Oh, yah," said Sora looking at the ground.

"Hey, this way you wont let Kairi down again," said Raz.

"I guess so," said Sora.

Riku led Raz over to the secret place and the door Genie showed them. Raz looked the door over, he couldn't find a way to open it.

"The keyhole is behind it," said Riku.

"Then the machine is in the heart of the world," said Raz.

"Sora, open it," said Riku.

Sora pointed the keyblade at the door and the beam shot out and it swung open.

"I never locked it before, do I have to lock it then unlock it?" asked Sora.

"Yes, once we get the machine out," said Raz as he entered the keyhole.

Sora and Riku followed. They saw the machine instantly, it was as tall as Raz and ten feet long. It was yellow and white with the heartless symbol on both sides.

"How do we lift it?" asked Sora.

"Twilight powers," said Raz and he waived his hand and the machine lifted off the ground.

The machine floated out the keyhole and set down in the secret place. The three walked out and Sora sealed the keyhole.

"How does the machine capture the Worlds of Chaos?" asked Riku.

"I lure them to it with darkness, all but the first will fall for it. Then they get sealed inside once they get too close," said Raz.

"How?" asked Sora.

"We'll find out with this one, wont we," said Raz.

Sora and Riku looked as each other. Then Sora pointed the keyblade at the keyhole and the beam came out and the heart unlocked. The World of Chaos came out of the keyhole and Sora and Riku stood back as Raz brought it closer to the machine, once it got close enough it was sucked it.

"Wow, you were right," said Riku as Sora sealed the keyhole again.

"The only one we can't get in there is the one we don't have to. When we get all of them we'll go to End of the World and let them all go," said Raz.

"Let them go?" yelled Sora.

"Them all freed in the same world, and with Ansem there, something will happen, I don't know what, but it will give us the chance to stop the heartless once and for all," said Raz.

"If the heartless are gone from a world once the World of Chaos is taken, why don't we just leave the machine, with all the Worlds of Chaos on End of the World?" asked Sora.

"If they get freed they can return to the worlds they came from," said Raz.

Sora and Riku waited while Raz went back to the ship. The gummi ship landed on the beach and Raz loaded up the machine, as Riku and Sora got on the ship and took off they could see rowboats heading to the island. They just missed Kairi.

Now they went to every world, not just the ones they knew of, but every last one. Most had to be sealed before unlocked. There were hundreds of worlds they visited, Sora had to go alone to the hundred acre wood, but he managed it and captured the World of Chaos. They met up with Mickey and the others at Disney Castle, but the three still didn't come with, Mickey said to get them before they go to End of the World, though.

It took three years to clear every world, but finally they were done. All that was left was to get Ansem and tell the king.

"Riku, what's you plan to get Ansem?" asked Raz.

"We get the princesses back to Hollow Bastion, before long he'll show up again," said Riku.

"Do you think they'll agree?" asked Raz.

"Some might take more persuasion than others, but yah, if it's to forever stop Ansem, I think they will," said Riku.

"Me too," said Sora.

"Then lets get going," said Raz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Finally Reunited 

Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora agreed with out any persuasion. Alice was difficult to get to because the Queen was against Raz and Wonderland is very large. But finally they had four of the seven princesses. They arrived on Agrabah and headed o the palace, once they got there they again found Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie.

"Jasmine, we have a plan to capture Ansem, but we need all the princesses, will you help?" asked Sora.

"Who else do you have?" asked Jasmine.

"All but Belle and Kairi, and they're next," said Raz.

"Sure, but will this stop Ansem once and for all?" asked Jasmine.

"If it works, yes," said Riku.

"Can I come with?" asked Aladdin.

"Sure," said Sora.

"Lead the way to you ship," said Jasmine.

They took of from Agrabah and headed over to the Fabled Countryside, Beast would be the hardest to convince. They landed and found Belle in the garden.

"What brings you back?" asked Belle.

"We need you to come with us to Hollow Bastion," said Raz.

"Why?" asked Belle.

"It doesn't matter, you're not going," said Beast walking up behind her.

'We have five of the other six princesses, and after here we're going to get the last one. We have a plan to stop Ansem once and for all," said Raz.

"I thought Sora already did," said Beast.

"I only defeated him, this could destroy him," said Sora.

"Belle can go, if she wants to, only if I may join you as well," said Beast.

"That's fine, we were going to get some warriors to help anyway," said Raz.

The ship took off and headed, not to Destiny Islands, but to Halloweentown, where Jack joined the group. Then to Neverland where Peter Pan joined up. And then the Deep Jungle where Tarzan came alone. They then landed on Traverse Town, were Sora had trouble finding Aerith and the others.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Raz.

"Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Cloud, they're all gone," said Sora running around.

"I don't know of any Leon, but the others called Hollow Bastion home when Ansem was sane, perhaps they returned when you beat him," said Raz.

"Yah, probably, should we get the king before Kairi?" asked Sora.

"You keep pushing it off, why?" asked Riku.

"The longer she stays there, the longer she's safe," said Sora.

"Why wouldn't she be safe with us?" asked Riku.

"There's always the chance something could happen," said Sora.

"We'll wait till after we have the king then," said Raz.

The ship took off and landed on Disney Castle. The three got out and walked up the steps. Pluto was lying there and licked Sora's face when he saw them. Pluto led the way to the court of the castle. When they entered they saw Donald jumping up and down yelling at Goofy while Mickey was falling asleep in his throne. Goofy was the first to notice the group.

"Sora, Riku," said Goofy walking up to them.

"They're back," said Donald.

"Riku, Sora, Razelquin," said Mickey getting off his throne.

"My king, you can call me Raz," said Raz.

"Very well, if you call me Mickey," said Mickey with a laugh.

"Yes Mickey," said Raz.

"What brings you here?" asked Donald.

"We have a plan to capture Ansem. We have the princesses and we're hoping if we bring them to Hollow Bastion Ansem might show up," said Riku.

"Ansem is to smart for that to work," said Mickey.

"Well what then, I know the princesses are the key to getting Ansem, and Ansem is the key to stopping the heartless for good," said Raz.

"I haven't seen a heartless here for almost three years," said Goofy.

"We took the boss heartless from the hearts of all the worlds and locked them in the machine. All the natural heartless from every world but End of the World is gone, and neither real nor fake ones can appear on those worlds," said Raz.

"I don't know how the princesses could be the key, are you sure about it?" asked Mickey.

"The hearts of my friends told me, like they told me about everything else," said Raz.

"I don't know," said Mickey.

"We have a lot of people back on the ship, we still need to get Kairi and head to Hollow Bastion for some other people, why don't you come with, we can all figure it out together at Hollow Bastion," said Sora.

"Sounds good to me," said Mickey with a laugh.

They turned to leave and found Daisy and Minnie blocking the path.

"Going on another dangerous mission?" asked Minnie.

"Going to force these two to look for you again?" asked Daisy.

"Going to get hurt this time?" asked Minnie.

"If we go, when we come back, there will be no heartless, ever. And no more dangerous missions," said Mickey.

"But what if you don't come back?" asked Daisy.

"Don't worry, we have Sora, and Riku," said Goofy.

"Mickey, I want you to take this," said Minnie holding out her hand.

Mickey held out his hand and Minnie dropped a miniature keyblade in it.

"What is it?" asked Goofy.

"Dale found it while you were out with Sora. I told him that is was important and that I should have it, but I don't know what it is," said Minnie.

"It's one of the two legendary key chains. It's called warrior's spirit," said Mickey.

"What does it do?" asked Sora.

Mickey attacked it to his keyblade. His keyblade changed to look exactly like the key chain, which grew to the size of the keyblade. The chain between them grew to about three feet.

"Wow, two for one," said Riku.

"It is the quicker of the two legendary key chains, the other is stronger, and the strongest possible," said Mickey.

"Do they have any special powers?" asked Goofy.

"The other repels darkness, and this, this increases the wielders speed," said Mickey as he spun one blade around the other.

Mickey took the key chain off and pocketed it and put his keyblade away.

"Be careful," said Minnie.

"We will," said Mickey.

The six warriors left led by Pluto. They got in the ship, and took off for Destiny Islands. Pluto was left at Disney Castle to guard the queen. Sora was anxious, he wasn't afraid that Kairi would get hurt any more, not with the king and his new keyblade.

"Its summer now, isn't it," said Sora.

"Yah, they'll be on the island," said Riku.

"Should we land on the main island, or the smaller?" asked Raz.

"The larger, me and Riku can go alone to get Kairi," said Sora.

Raz nodded and the ship flew past the small island and landed in a designated place on the larger. Sora and Riku got out and ran to their boats, which they got in and race to the island.

"Hey, Tidus, do you see that?" asked Selphie.

"It looks like two boats, ya," said Wakka.

"Yah, it does," said Tidus.

"Who could it be? No one else comes to this island," said Selphie.

"Especially since its for 'little kids,'" said Tidus.

"Whoa, is that Sora and Riku?" asked Wakka.

"It can't be," said Tidus.

"It is," said Selphie jumping up and down.

The two docked there boats and walked up to the others.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Sora.

"What'd we miss while we were gone?" asked Riku.

"You're back, you actually came back," said Tidus.

"I said we would," said Sora.

"Kairi's been waiting almost everyday by the paopu tree," said Selphie.

"Ya, and everyday since the door in the secret place disappeared," said Wakka.

"That was three years ago," said Sora.

"How'd you know?" asked Tidus.

"We were the ones who got rid of it, we wanted to stay but we couldn't," said Riku.

"Are you gunna stay now?" asked Selphie.

"We can't, but when we come back next time we will stay," said Sora.

"Then you better not see Kairi, it'll break her heart to see ya go again, ya," said Wakka.

"But she has to come with us," said Sora.

"What about us?" asked Selphie.

"Well…we don't have room on the ship if you can't fight," said Riku.

"Plus, we don't want you getting hurt if you can't fight back, it's too dangerous," said Sora.

"And it's not dangerous for Kairi?" asked Tidus.

"She has to come, she's part of the key to end this all," said Riku.

"We have to get going, Raz might come after us," said Sora.

Riku nodded and they ran off to the paopu tree. They ran up to the bridge behind the tree and saw Kairi sitting on it facing the ocean. They walked quietly up to the tree and Sora hopped up next to her and Riku jumped over the trunk and stood on the other side leaning against it.

"Sora! Riku! You're back!" yelled Kairi and she hugged Sora and Riku.

"Unfortunately it isn't for good," said Sora once Kairi calmed down.

"What, you're leaving, but you said you'd come back when you found Riku," said Kairi.

"We've been reunited for the past three years, but we could only come here once, when the door vanished and we couldn't stay to see you," said Sora.

"We've been working on stopping the heartless once and for all. And we're almost done, but we need your help," said Riku.

"My help?" asked Kairi.

"We need to get Ansem out of hiding, and you, along with the other princesses are the way to do it," said Sora.

"Alright, lets go," said Kairi smiling.

The three left the tree and said goodbye to Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They got in one boat and returned to the main island and to the gummi ship. The ship took off and headed to Hollow Bastion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Ansem At Last 

The gummi ship landed on Hollow Bastion and the 11 warriors and 7 princesses got out. They entered the castle and went to the library where Yuffie was sleeping on the floor and Aerith was sitting at a table and reading.

"Sora, and friends, oh, and the princesses. What are all of you doing here?" asked Aerith.

"We're on a mission to stop Ansem once and for all, where are Cid, Cloud and Leon, they should here the story too," said Sora.

"Cid and Leon are working on the mechanics of the castle and Cloud is up on the balcony," said Aerith.

"I'll get Cloud, you two get Cid and Leon, when we get back I'll tell all you the whole story and we can figure out our next move," said Raz.

The three left and walked down a hallway together, when they got to stairs Raz went up and Riku and Sora went down. Sora and Riku followed the path to the castle mechanics where they found Cid.

"Sora, I see you found your friend," said Cid.

"Where's Leon?" asked Sora.

"He's back there," Cid pointed at the door behind him, "why?"

"We need you two at the library, we have a lot of people and we're going to stop Ansem once and for all," said Sora.

"I'll get him and meet you there," said Cid.

Sora and Riku nodded and left. They returned to the library and shortly after Raz entered. Soon after that Cid and Leon entered, and almost immediately after that Cloud entered with another man.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"My name is Auron, I too called this place home," said the man.

"Now that you're all here, allow me to introduce myself, I am Razelquin, the last Dark Hunter," said Raz before telling his story and the story of why they're all gathered together, "…which is where we now stand, we don't know how to draw Ansem out, but we know it is the princesses that will do it," said Raz once he finished.

"The final conflict will take place on End of the World?" asked Auron.

"Yes, once we get Ansem I can capture him and we'll bring him to End of the World," said Raz.

"How will you capture him?" asked Aerith.

"It is one of the dark arts I was sure to learn, he used it on me, and I now know it," said Raz.

"He won't show up here again, this world is lost to him," said Mickey.

"He is hidden in a place where only his allies can reach him," said Leon.

"And his only allies are the heartless, perhaps he hides behind the doors," said Auron.

"A wise guess, but it is unfortunately wrong," said a voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself," demanded Raz.

"I find it amusing that the only one who can help you bring out Ansem, is the one you neglect to invite to your get together," said the voice.

"I said show yourself," said Raz, his hand on the handle of his blade.

"How will you fight what you cant see, or get too? That is your problem with Ansem, but manners are needed before my help is given," said the voice.

"Will you please join us and give any assistance you can?" asked Raz through gritted teeth.

"It seems you learned from the Cheshire Cat, very well," said the voice and DiZ appeared before them.

"DiZ, you know how to get Ansem?" asked Riku.

"Ansem needs the hearts of the princesses, he tried mechanical ways to do it and failed, his last resort is natural ways, the heartless. But there is only one place where heartless can go, and it is where you must go. Once the princesses are close to being taken, he will arrive. I can't tell you what he will do once he arrives, weather he will watch as they're hearts are taken, or help the heartless, but that is you only chance at getting him out in the open," said DiZ.

"We have to take the princesses to End of the World, that's more dangerous that I thought this would have to be," said Beast.

"It is not necessary, you can leave now, I will watch the machine and be sure it does not open or is not taken by Ansem, and Ansem will live on," said DiZ.

"That's not an option," said Mickey.

"I will take those of you who do not wish to go to Castle Oblivion, while I am there, Ansem can not enter, it will be safe from the fight," said DiZ.

"Why can't Ansem enter with you there?" asked Raz.

"You're the one who stole and read his journal. You may have lost some pages, but you still read it all, Ansem was the first person to be taken by the heartless but keep his heart. His body became a shell and he gained a new one, looking nothing like his old one. If I were to remove these garments, you would call me Ansem, for I am his body, after his heart was taken. He will avoid me for fear of becoming one again, and loose his power over the heartless," said DiZ.

"I knew he lost his body, but I did not know it was you," said Raz.

"That's where I met you before," said Mickey.

"I am all the sanity and goodness Ansem ever possessed. I learned from the experiments that heartless are to be feared and avoided," said DiZ.

"We'll leave in the morning for End of the World, those who wish to come stay, others go with DiZ," said Mickey.

"I will return in the morning, allowing you all the night to decide, and possible, say your goodbyes," said DiZ before he vanished.

The group was in small huddles of friends when night fell. They were deciding if they should go, or stay with DiZ. When morning came DiZ was back, and only Aerith Yuffie and Cid went with him. The others got on the gummi ship and headed to End of the World.

The gummi ship flew low over End of the World, and the group could see that it was crawling with heartless, both real and false, there was no place fore them to land. The gummi ship had to shoot the heatless away so it could land. When it did and the group got out they formed a circle with the princesses on the inside so no heartless could get to them. After a short while the heartless stopped attacking. No one put their weapons away but they did relax a bit.

"I congratulate you on getting rid of the heartless on all the other worlds, and successfully bringing me out of hiding. But whatever your plan is, it wont work, I will take the princesses hearts, and kill you in the process," said Ansem.

At that moment a Behemoth charged out form the crowd of heartless and was about to attack the group when it froze in mid-step.

"I said I would do it myself," said Ansem, his finger was pointed at the Behemoth and it lifted off the ground and vanished, having died.

"Can you do that?" asked Sora.

"Unfortunately, no," said Raz.

"Are you going to fight me first or will this be a heroic act of giving up?" asked Ansem.

"I have a gift for you Ansem, but for you to open it we must be beyond the great doors," said Raz.

"Razelquin dear boy, I didn't notice you, I thought you died in you cell," said Ansem.

"Don't you want you gift my prince?" asked Raz.

"It won't destroy me will it?" asked Ansem.

"I was going to give it to you before I realized you went mad, it will have no consequence in the fight," said Raz.

"Why, then must I open it beyond the great doors?" asked Ansem.

"It is where I got it," said Raz.

Ansem grinned, "I suppose it's on the ship, I will meet you there, no heartless will be in your way," said Ansem as he began to walk away.

"I might not be able to conceal it, keep you back turned till I arrive," said Raz.

"I'll go with him, to be sure he wont," said Mickey.

"And us," said Donald and Goofy, Riku and Sora nodded.

"Very well, but the princesses will also come, I do not want to lose them, this way," said Ansem.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Raz's gift 

The princesses and five warriors followed Ansem to the great doors. Raz waited until Ansem was far enough away before he took the machine out of the ship.

"How did you fool him? His darkness can distinguish lies from truth," said Auron.

"That's one of the dark traits I learned," said Raz as the machine lifted off the ground.

"Can he read minds?" asked Jack.

"No, only determine lies from truth, and only when spoken, not thought. Darkness can conceal likes and distinguish them, unfortunately light can't," said Raz.

The nine warriors walked the path to the great doors, Leon and Cloud were in front to be sure that Ansem wouldn't see the "gift." They reached the great doors and found them wide open, the others were beyond them with Ansem, who's back was turned. The nine entered the doors and Raz set the machine down.

"Okay Ansem, you can turn around and see the gift I got you," said Raz.

Ansem turned with a grin, but it immediately changed to a look of fear. The World of Chaos, feeling living hearts, rose from the ground.

"You, you concealed your lies," said Ansem.

"What's the matter Ansem, don't you want to open you gift?" asked Raz as he drew his gunblade.

"No, don't, no one knows what will happen, you could destroy everything," said Ansem.

"Or just you and the heartless," said Raz and he cut into the side of the machine and pulled the trigger, blowing the machine wide open.

Instantly hundreds of Worlds of Chaos flew out. The one who called End of the World home roared and the others roared in response. Then all the Worlds or Chaos that were trapped flew at and were absorbed into the first World of Chaos.

"Ha, you helped me, now it's stronger than even you, keyblade master, can handle. This truly is a wonderful gift," said Ansem with a grin.

"Something will happen, something that will let us stop them for good," said Raz.

"I think your friends' hearts might have been wrong," said Sora as the World of Chaos grew in size.

Then the place beyond the doors started to shrink. Everyone, Ansem included ran, but they didn't stop outside the doors, they left the cave entirely. Once they were out of the cave they watched it crumble and crack. In moments the entire cave was gone, nothing more than a pile of pebbles. Then the World of Chaos rose from the rubble and all the heartless on the on End of the World were drawn into it. All the false heartless were destroyed before entering the World of Chaos, and the others were absorbed into it.

"They're all gone, all the heartless from every world, the real ones are inside it, the false ones are gone," said Ansem.

"Well, we're mostly done then, all we have to do is kill that one, and you, Ansem," said Raz.

"You can't, it's too powerful, even without all the heartless, even without the other Worlds of Chaos, the first World of Chaos is beyond every mortal being," said Ansem.

Just then the World of Chaos roared and Ansem lifted off the ground.

"Now it is my turn, it will become invincible with me in it, and I have a consciousness greater than its, so I will take over," said Ansem as he was pulled towards the World of Chaos.

"Raz, are you going to just stand there, stop it, don't let them fuse," said Sora.

"Ansem is the key to the end of this, I don't think they're going to fuse," said Raz.

The group watched as Ansem got close to the World of Chaos, but wasn't absorbed into it. The World of Chaos grabbed Ansem in its giant hand and started to glow white.

"No, what are you doing, fuse with me!" yelled Ansem.

"See, they wont fuse," said Raz.

The ground began to shake, and crack.

"Raz, lets get out of here, I think this place it being destroyed," said Mickey.

"Yah, back to the ship," yelled Raz and everyone ran back to the gummi ship.

The rocks lifted up and were absorbed into the World of Chaos. Raz made it to the ship along with Cloud and all the princesses. Raz started up the ship as Tarzan, Jack, Peter, Beast and Mickey got on. Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Sora were the only ones not on the ship. The ship left the ground but stayed low, Donald and Goofy got on and stood at the edge of the ship waiting for Riku and Sora. Riku was entering the ship when Sora was pulled off the ground. Riku turned around as Sora left the ground.

"Sora! No!" yelled Riku.

"Go, I'll be fine," yelled Sora as he got closer to the World of Chaos, but instead of being absorbed he was grabbed in its other hand.

The door to the gummi ship closed and it left the world and entered space.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The World Of Chaos 

The gummi ship stopped once it was a safe distance away and Donald, Riku, and Goofy walked into the cockpit where the others waited.

"Where's Sora?" asked Kairi.

"The, uh, World of Chaos, grabbed him, like it did with Ansem," said Riku looking at the ground.

"What?" asked Kairi falling to her knees.

"Hey, look, something's happening," said Raz and the others looked out the windows.

End of the World was now completely gone, and the World of Chaos was as big as the world and glowing white. Blinding white light was flowing from it and everyone in the ship had too look away. The light was so bright that it filled the sky of every world, even the ones farthest from the End of the World. When the light was finally gone the group could see a new world where End of the World was. It was a black sphere in the dark space.

"What do you think it is?" asked Riku.

"Perhaps it's the true home world of the heartless," said Auron.

"Lets go back to Hollow Bastion," said Raz.

"What? What about Sora, we have to save him!" said Kairi.

"I agree, but we do not have to put the princesses in any more danger, with all the heartless gone, Hollow Bastion will be just as safe as with DiZ," said Raz.

The gummi ship landed on Hollow Bastion and the group got out and headed to the library. They found Cid, Aerith, Yuffie and DiZ waiting for them.

"We know what happened," said Cid.

"A new decision must be made, I will return those wish to back to their homes, the heartless are forever locked on the world of Chaos. Those who wish to free Sora are the one who must journey now," said DiZ.

"What about killing Ansem?" asked Raz.

"He cannot leave, the World of Chaos will not let him," said DiZ.

"Will it let Sora leave?" asked Kairi.

"I cannot say. Perhaps, perhaps not," said DiZ.

"Then we may still have a fight on our hands," said Raz.

"Possibly," said Auron.

"I recommend that the princesses go home, but it is still you choice," said DiZ.

"Do you still need us Raz?" asked Belle.

"No, I don't think so, Ansem has shown himself, I think that's all we needed you for. It'd be safer if you all went home," said Raz.

"Those who wise to save Sora, go to the gummi ship, I'll tell you when to leave Razelquin," said DiZ.

Raz nodded and left the room. Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Kairi, Auron, Cloud, and Leon followed. DiZ took the others to their home worlds. Raz started the gummi ship up and DiZ appeared, you may go, the others have chosen home," said DiZ before disappearing.

The gummi ship took off and headed to Chaos. There was only one place for them to land, the rest was uneven terrain. Over the entire world there wasn't a single being, heartless or human. The gummi ship landed and the nine warriors got out. There was a large rock next to the small clearing. On the rock was two doors identical to the one from the secret place with one difference. On the left door was a heart, and on the right was a broken heart.

"What lies beyond them?" asked Kairi.

"One, I'm sure, is the heartless, probably the broken heart. The other I have no idea," said Riku.

"Nor I," said Raz.

"You're right though, the broken heart is most likely the heartless, which is where Sora would be. We should leave the other alone, incase something worse is beyond it," said Auron.

They all drew their weapons and Raz opened the door on the right. There was nothing beyond it, but they entered nonetheless, once they were all inside the door shut and the place filled with beings. The group put their weapons away; these were people, not heartless.

"Who are they?" asked Riku.

"No idea," said Leon.

"We are those who lost their hearts," said a man in full body plate armor.

"Seaver! You're, you're here," said Raz.

"I've been here, it was my power that allowed us to communicate with you," said Seaver as two others appeared.

"Renct! Keznint! You're all here," said Raz.

"When the heartless took a heart, the true owner of that heart came here. Everyone here had their heart taken by the heartless," said Renct.

"So everyone who died is here?" asked Kairi.

"No, just those who were taken by the heartless," said Keznint.

"Can you leave?" asked Raz.

"When the door opens we can't move, or bee seen. We are stuck here," said Seaver.

"So you can't go where the other dead are?" asked Raz.

"We're not technically dead. Ansem lived on after his heart was taken, and so did another," said Keznint.

"Sora, he lost his heart but came back," said Kairi.

"That's right, I forgot about that," said Riku.

"So how will you come back?" asked Auron.

"We can't we've been taken too long, both Sora and Ansem were back in their bodies before the day was through, we will go with the other dead," said Renct.

"How do we send you there?" asked Mickey.

"You can't, only the heartless can, and only the World of Chaos knows how," said Renct.

"We're on the world of Chaos," said Kairi.

"No, the heartless named World of Chaos," said Riku.

"Go, you have other things to do, but you have beaten Ansem and defeated the heartless, they can never leave here, just like us," said Seaver.

"Ansem isn't dead," said Raz.

"No, but he is trapped," said Seaver.

The group left. When the door opened the beings vanished, and reappeared once it closed. Raz reached to open the other door, but drew his blade first and the others did the same. Raz opened the door and the place was empty the door shut and thousands of heartless appeared. But not a single one attacked. In the distance Raz could see Ansem and Sora. He ran there and the others followed.

"Sora, are you okay?" asked Kairi as she ran up to him. They hugged and Sora smiled.

He shook hands with Riku, "this time it was you who found me," said Sora.

"You wont be leaving Sora, it wont let you," said Ansem with a grin as he sat on the floor.

"What won't let him?" asked Raz.

"The World of Chaos, it needs us," said Ansem.

"Needs you for what?" asked Mickey.

"I have no idea, but if either of us gets too close to the door the heartless fight us back here, I have no control over them here," said Ansem.

"Well, Sora wont be fighting alone," said Mickey as he drew warrior's spirit.

The others did as well, Sora included. "Lets get outta here," said Sora.

They started for the door. Then, once they were about ten feet away the heartless attacked Sora, the others fought as well, and soon all ten were their targets. Donald, Riku and Sora surrounded Kairi who was unarmed.

Sora threw his keyblade like a boomerang and as it sores away a NEOshadow punched him in the face and knocked him down. The NEOshadow then jumped at Kairi, but as it reached for her a white light shined from her chest and the NEOshadow vanished. The group was pushed back near Ansem, and the heartless stopped attacking. All the injuries were minor; the group was over all fine.

"I told you," said Ansem.

"Kairi, how'd you stop that heartless?" asked Sora.

Kairi took off her necklace and handed it to Sora.

"The day the door in the secret place disappeared I found it on the rock behind it," said Kairi.

"Sora, what is it?" asked Riku.

"It's a key chain," said Sora.

Mickey walked over and looked at it, "well, that explains how it killed the heartless, its heroes cause," said Mickey.

"What's that?" asked Kairi.

"The other legendary key chain," said Raz.

"Able to repel heartless. Guys, I got a plan on how we can get to the door, but I'm going to need to borrow this Kairi," said Sora.

"That's okay, you're the keyblade master, its yours anyway," said Kairi.

"I'll give it back once we get outta here," said Sora.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Way Home 

The group walked to the door, then when the heartless started to attack Sora raised his keyblade with heroes cause attached, and dug it into the ground. The white light shot from the ground and all the heartless standing where the light was vanished. The group ran to the door but more heartless came after them.

"Stop," shouted a voice, the sound echoed through the place.

Sora and the others stopped moving, along with the heartless.

"Do not leave yet, I first need your assistance with something, then you may leave," said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

A figure appeared near Ansem, who stood up immediately. "Please, to save my people, I need your help," said the being.

Sora and the others walked up to the being, it looked like an unknown in a black robe. But as they got closer, Sora saw the glowing eyes and crocked mouth of a heartless under the hood.

"You're a heartless," said Sora stopping.

"Yes, I am, I am the one you know as World of Chaos, the one residing beyond the great doors," said the being.

"Why should we help you?" asked Sora.

"I, along with all my people were once living beings. We were more advanced than all the other worlds; it was us who came up with gummi ship technology. We visited other worlds, and saw how primitive they were, and looked down upon them. When they asked for help, we denied them. We only thought of ourselves, we were heartless people.

"Our greed had a consequence, and we became true heartless. I was the only one who still possessed my human mind. This is out true world, but we are locked beneath it as heartless. The world became End of the World before another world had a gummi ship. And we were locked behind the door. But sometimes a shadow could sneak through. We all knew that humans had hearts, and that we didn't. We were still greedy, and tried taking hearts for ourselves. But it didn't solve anything.

"Then Ansem came along, his heart was taken, but his body stayed alive, and he didn't go where the other's went. When I saw you and your friends enter beyond the door, I knew you were the ones who could help, but only one of you needed to survive. I gave the others the idea with out them knowing it was me. And you've filled everything out. Sora is here because he is the other one who lost his heart but came back. Their difference is that Sora has his body back, Ansem doesn't," said the World of Chaos.

"Do you remember you name?" asked Sora.

"No, as time passed even I forgot about being human," said the World of Chaos.

"What do I have to do to help you?" asked Sora.

"I only need one of you, you see, since Ansem, we've taken many more hearts, trying to find others like him, I have never taken a heart, and the heart I take, will be shared by all the heartless, all those ever taken will go with the other dead, but the one whom I must take will also go there, if it is you, you will die, but me and all my people will be restored. It might even be that I need both of you," said the World of Chaos.

"I can't be taken, I am of the same as those in the other room, just the heart," said Ansem.

"I know, that's why I got here as soon as I could, after hearing the tale of the heartless," said DiZ as he walked towards the group.

"We don't even know if we can become one again," said Ansem as he took a few steps away from DiZ.

"It worked for Sora," said DiZ.

"You know that us becoming one is your demise, I will be the conscious one," said Ansem.

"Yes, but you will die to save the heartless," said DiZ.

"Not if they need the child, I will fight every last one of your people off and get out of here," said Ansem.

"You said it yourself, you're like the ones in the other room, and they're bound there, you need a body to leave this place," said Auron.

"Will all the heartless change?" asked Leon.

"No, just the ones who were people first, the heartless formed by others loosing their hearts will remain heartless. But they will be unable to multiply since they can't leave, "said the World of Chaos.

"But if we want to save the ones in the other room, we have too kill them all," said Raz.

"Yes, you will," said the World of Chaos.

"You'll need our help more than you think," said Cloud.

"How?" asked the World of Chaos.

"Once you and your people are restored, you'll lose you're control over the other heartless, you'll need us to fight them off while you leave," said Mickey.

"Don't they vanish when the door opens?" asked Kairi.

"No, they remain, didn't you notice they stayed while the door was open when DiZ entered," said Leon.

"Get all your people by the door," said Sora.

"I don't know which are which," said the World of Chaos.

"Were all your people changed, even the children?" asked Kairi.

"Children became Shadows, women became NEOshadows, men became Invisibles, soldiers became Darksides, and the animals became Darkballs," said the World of Chaos.

"How horrible, well, I'll be leaving," said Ansem.

"I may not kill you, but I'll beat you near death," said Raz drawing his blade.

"A rather unfair fight, seeing, as my powers are gone here," said Ansem.

"So are mine," said Raz.

"Lets get going, what do you need us to do?" asked Sora.

"Sora, you're going to help them, but, if they need you, you'll die," said Kairi.

Sora took the heroes cause off his keyblade and gave it to Kairi, "I said I was just borrowing it, it'll keep you safe on your way outta here," said Sora.

Kairi put it back on her necklace and backed away.

"Keep her safe till I get back," said Sora.

"No problem," said Riku.

Everyone but DiZ Sora, Ansem and Raz went over by the door. Raz was holding Ansem down so he couldn't leave. DiZ walked over to them and Raz let go. Ansem got up.

"Well, it's my only way out of this place, but don't think I'm helping," said Ansem.

DiZ stuck out his hand and Ansem grabbed it. Ansem was pulled into DiZ, but it was Ansem who was in control. He still looked like DiZ but they could all tell it was Ansem.

"Ah, I've forgotten what its like to have a body of my own, but now I will be leaving," said Ansem.

Raz was about to hit him in the back of the head and knock him out when he froze and rose off the ground. Ansem grinned and threw Raz far into the distance.

"I may not have my powers, but I have DiZ's," said Ansem.

Auron started forward, Mickey and the others close behind, only Riku and Kairi stayed. But they weren't even close when the wings burst out of Raz's back and he flew at Ansem. Ansem turned to fight back but before he could attack Raz reached out his right hand and Ansem fell over. Raz landed and the others stopped walking.

"What did you do?" asked Sora as Raz's wings retracted.

"A dark spell he used on me, it'll be about an hour before he wakes up," said Raz and he walked to the door and the others.

"I believe I must take both your hearts at the same time," said the World of Chaos.

"I won't come back from this will I?" asked Sora in a whisper.

"I would be greatly surprised," said the World of Chaos.

Sora took something out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "I'm ready."

The World of Chaos picked Ansem up in one hand and put the other on Sora's chest. Sora tensed up, then fell backwards at the same time Ansem twitched and the World of Chaos dropped him. Kairi was crying as the World of Chaos and about twenty heartless glowed white and became human. It was immediate that the heartless were free of the World of Chaos.

The few people ran to the door Riku opened it and pushed Kairi out, before he and the others ran in killing the heartless so the people could escape. Kairi watched from just beyond the door, the heartless couldn't reach her but she could see them. The first person made it out, there were twenty-two left and Kairi ran in towards Sora.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Friends Forever Reunited 

Kairi made it to Sora and fell to her knees crying. More people made it to the door, and some were taken by the heartless. Kairi stayed there the entire time the warriors were fighting and the people were running. Kairi opened Sora's hand to see what he was holding when his heart was taken, it was her good luck charm. She smiled as she touched the side of his face he was so peaceful. Finally all the people were gone and it was time for them to go. Goofy was the one who came over to Kairi and get her back to the ship.

"Come on Kairi, we need to get out of here. Sora saved people he didn't know, he wouldn't want the ones he loved to be taken," said Goofy.

Kairi leaned forward and kissed Sora and sobbed as she stood up. Goofy put his arm on her opposite shoulder as the walked out side by side. Donald was behind them, killing the heartless that came for them, and Mickey was in front using his normal keyblade, he left warriors spirit by Sora, next to his keyblade.

Leon and Riku were by the door, making sure everyone made it. But Raz was still far into the heartless land. Kairi and the others got through the door and Riku called out, "Raz, its time to get outta here! Lets go."

"You go, this is my place, I am the final dark hunter, and I must terminate all heartless," said Raz.

"Raz, catch!" yelled Leon and he threw his gunblade; it cut down a Darkside and two NEOshadows before Raz caught it. "I'll come back to get it, be sure you're alive when I do," said Leon and he and Riku left.

They all got on the gummi ship and went to Hollow Bastion. They told Aerith, Yuffie and Cid the story, then Cid took Mickey Donald and Goofy back to Disney castle and Kairi and Riku back to Destiny Islands.

When the door closed behind Riku the wings shot out of Raz's back and he took to the air. The heartless hordes came at him like they did all those years ago beyond the great doors. But unlike last time, no more heartless would come, when the big ones were gone the shadows wouldn't reappear, this was the last of the heartless, and Raz would kill them all, even if it meant death for himself.

Two days after they left Chaos, Leon Cid and Auron returned. Leon opened the door on the right, and when it closed it was still empty, Raz had succeeded, all the heartless were gone. They left and opened the other door and found Raz's body, he was with his friends in the place of the dead. But no one could ever tell the story of what happened here. No one except for the person who's heart was taken by the World of Chaos, and now walked to Leon, Cid and Auron with a big grin on his face.

"How, what happened?" asked Auron.

"Raz was killing the heartless when both of us woke up. I looked around and everyone was gone; I figured it worked cause you all left. I picked up my keyblade and say the warrior's spirit next to it, no doubt a gift from Mickey, and attached it. I started helping Raz, but Ansem started attacking Raz.

"Raz couldn't fight the heartless off while Ansem was attacking him, so I cut Ansem across his back, he turned to look at me and Raz stabbed him and pulled the trigger. No doubt that killed Ansem. After that we both killed the heartless. As we fought he told me what happened after my heart was taken, but we got overwhelmed at one point. I got sent back, and watched as Raz was stabbed by three Invisibles.

"I ran over to him as fast as I could, killing heartless on my way, but he was dead when I got there, he's with his friends now. I managed the rest of the heartless on my own, and now, there's no need for a dark hunter," said Sora.

"I think he wanted to die here, his friends died when they were overwhelmed by the heartless, and this was the last stand for them, he would have nothing else to do," said Auron as Leon picked up his gunblade.

"Do we leave his body here?" asked Sora.

"No, we leave Ansems, but we'll burry his body on Hollow Bastion, with the other dark hunters," said Cid.

"No, he was forced to leave his friends, they're not there, I don't think he would want to be," said Auron.

"I'm taking his gunblade then, as something to remember him by," said Sora picking up Raz's gunblade.

The four got on the gummi ship and went to Hollow Bastion, where Sora told his story to Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie. Cid then took him to Disney Castle to tell Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Sora also returned the warrior's spirit to Mickey. Cid then dropped Sora off on the larger island of Destiny Islands.

Sora ran to his boat and went off to the smaller island. He got there and found Tidus Wakka and Selphie.

"But, Riku said you died," said Selphie.

"Yah, don't be too loud, I want to surprise them," said Sora.

"How'd you do it?" asked Wakka.

"Do what?" asked Sora.

"Riku said your heart was taken, how'd you live through something like that, ya?" asked Wakka.

"I don't know, one minute my heart's taken, then all of the sudden, I wake up, perfectly fine," said Sora.

"What's that?" asked Selphie pointing to something on Sora's back.

"Raz's weapon, he died in the last fight so I took it to remember him," said Sora as he took it off his back and showed it to them.

"Whoa, a real sword," said Tidus.

"Yah, I'm thinking about letting Kairi have it," said Sora putting it back on his back.

"She's with Riku by the paopu tree," said Selphie.

Sora nodded and ran off. He came up to the bridge behind the tree and set the gunblade down. Then he quickly and silently walked up to be behind the tree.

"Do you think Raz made it?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know if he wanted to," said Riku.

"Do you think Sora will come back?" asked Kairi.

"I want him to, but I hope he doesn't," said Riku.

Kairi looked at him, anger in her eyes. Riku kept looking out at the sea, not even noticing Kairi's look.

"If Sora comes back, if he survived, then so did Ansem, and then me and Sora'll have to leave and fight him again," said Riku.

Sora hopped up onto the tree next to Kairi, "Raz killed him already."

"Sora! You survived, how?" asked Kairi and she hugged him.

"I don't know, I just woke up. But Ansem did come back, and Raz killed him, with DiZ's body Ansem is just another human," said Sora with a grin.

"Where is Raz?" asked Riku.

"You were right, I don't think he wanted to make it either, I finished up after he fell. I have his gunblade, as a reminder of him, and I was wondering if you wanted it Kairi," said Sora as he walked back to get the gunblade.

"Me, what would I do with a gunblade?" asked Kairi.

"If trouble comes up again me and Riku have to go and help, if you could use it, you could come with," said Sora with a grin.

"What kind of trouble could come up that needs us, the heartless are gone," said Riku.

"You know how they were formed, Auron said that more could follow along that path," said Sora.

"You were joking about Kairi and the gunblade weren't you," said Riku.

"Yah, Leon told me it's really hard, and Raz's is pretty heavy," said Sora.

"I don't think the gunblade is for me Sora," said Kairi.

"I don't either," said Sora.

The three of them laughed and talked the night away, it was as if the heartless never came to the islands, as if Riku and Sora were never gone for three years, for the three of them, nothing changed, they were together again, and would be forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The First Dark Hunter

A child runs down a crowed street. Be hind him is a small black thing, chasing it. When the onlookers see the black thing they scream and run. None try to help, the black thing is too strong, and they all fear it. Then the child trips and falls and the black thing gets closer, the people watch in fear. The black thing jumps at the kid but before it lands its cut in two and dies. The people come out of their hiding, staring at the man who cut the black thing down.

"You, you killed it," said a woman.

"Yah, I did," said the man as he helped the kid up.

"How?" asked a man.

"I cut it open with my blade," said the man as he searched the boy for injuries.

"Thank you so much mister," said the child.

"It was no trouble, and you can call me Tak," said the man.

"Tak? Is that your name?" asked another man as the child ran away.

"Yes, it is," said Tak before turning and walking away from the crowd.

In a castle a king sits upon his throne and a messenger runs in and bows.

"My King, it is rumored that a man has killed one of the creatures you dubbed heartless," said the messenger.

"Really?" asked the king rubbing his chin.

"That's not possible, unless he received military training," said a soldier on the kings left side.

"What is the name of this man?" asked the king.

"It is rumored to be Tak," said the messenger.

"Exactly, rumored, there is no Tak," said a soldier on the king's right.

"Find this Tak, bring him to me, as a guest not prisoner. I would like to speak to him before the sun sets," said the king to the soldier on his left who bowed and left the court.

"Is there anything else you request of me My King?" asked the messenger.

"No, that is all, you may go," said the king with a nod.

The man called Tak walked through a town, not the one he saved the child in and six soldiers approached him from behind.

"You there, are you Tak?" yelled on of the soldiers.

Tak stopped and turned to face the soldiers, "I've done nothing wrong," he said.

"We didn't say you did. Are you the one the people say killed the heartless?" asked the soldier.

"I am the one who killed the Shadow, yes," said Tak.

"The King requests your presence, you are in no danger," said the soldier.

"I never thought I was," said Tak with a grin.

The soldier sneered and the six led Tak to the castle. The soldier who stood on the kings left walked back into the court with Tak behind him. The soldier bowed and returned to his post, Tak took a knee before his king.

"Dear boy, you may rise," said the king and Tak stood.

"Now I believe the tale even less, this is a kid, I doubt he can wield the double edged sword on his back," said the soldier on the kings right.

"He is young, how old are you young man?" asked the king.

"I just reached the age of twenty two," said Tak.

"That is young, and you posses the skill and strength to kill heartless?" asked the king.

"Yes, I am able to kill Shadows," said Tak.

"What are shadows?" asked the king.

"I believe there are many kinds of heartless, the small black ones that we know being one kind. I call them Shadows," said Tak.

"You think the king is wrong?" asked the soldier on the king's right.

"Calm down, it is very possible that I am. It would make sense if there are more than one kind, but that possibility is frightening," said the king.

"You majesty?" asked the soldier on his right.

"Tak, do you have any special abilities?" asked the king.

"Yes, I have power over ice," said Tak.

"If heartless is a general term, can you think of one that is even more broad?" asked the king.

"Darkness perhaps," said Tak with a shrug.

"That was my thought as well," said the king.

"Your majesty, what are you getting at?" asked the soldier on his right.

"It has been an idea of mine to gather men together, men with abilities such as Tak, no two being alike, and sending them to other worlds to help with the heartless there, and possible, recruit more men and boys into their leagues. Each would be knighted and higher than my army. I wanted to call them Dark Hunters, and it would be their mission to terminate every last heartless on every world," said the king.

"Sir, it would take years to train such men," said the soldier on his right.

"Not if they already exist, Tak, I want you to be the first Dark Hunter," said the king.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to be considered for the position, and an even greater one to accept it," said Tak bowing.

"Good, your first mission, before going to other planets would be to search this one and gather all the men with special abilities no two with the same. Those among them that wish to will be the other starting members, but you will be their leader until you are done or retire," said the king.

"I thank you, my king, for this job and responsibility, and I will start first thing tomorrow," said Tak bowing.

"Before you can start, you must take a knee," said the king standing up.

"My king, you can't be serious, knighting this man you just met? He may wish to abuse the power you give to him," said the soldier on the kings left.

"I am most certainly serious. I know he will not abuse this power, it is one of the better things about youth, corruption is at a minimal," said the king drawing his sword and walking towards Tak.

Tak took a knee as the king approached and the king placed the tip of his sword on Tak's right shoulder, "I, Legimus, King of this land, knight the," he raised the sword and placed it on Tak's left shoulder, "Tak, Leader of the Dark Hunters, slayers of darkness," he put his sword and stepped back. "Rise, Knight Tak."

Tak got to his feet and bowed before Legimus. He then turned and left the court. The next morning he set out on his first mission, getting as many men as he can with special abilities. After about two months this task was completed, he had five more men, and they headed to Legimus' castle.

"Tak, you've returned to me, and I see you have men willing to follow you," said Legimus standing up.

"Yes my king, these five are willing to be Dark Hunters," said Tak.

"Their powers?" asked Legimus drawing his sword.

"Earth, fire, water, wind, and thunder, sir," said Tak.

"Excellent, you all take a knee so I may knight you," said Legimus and the five men knelt and were knighted.

"What is our first task my king?" asked Tak as the king sat back down.

"Tak my boy, there is no need for formalities between the two of us, you, as leader of the Dark Hunters, are on an equal level as me, or any other that may sit in this throne after me," said the king.

"But, sir, you are a king, I am your servant," said Tak.

"The Dark Hunters are you people, you are their king, and I am no higher than any other king," said Legimus with a smile.

"If is what you wish my king," said Tak.

"It is, leader of the Dark Hunters," said Legimus.

"He truly is the greatest king," whispered the man of earth to the man of thunder.

"This world will be the home base of the Dark Hunters, you will start here killing all our present heartless. Then you will go out to all the worlds we know of and kill all their heartless, you will return here when you are done and kill what has arised in your absence. Any you recruit cannot join in the fight until he has been knighted. And the day of your return here, unless it is very late, you are to report to me," said Legimus.

"As you wish, Legimus," said Tak as he and his men bowed and left.

Tak and his men easily handled the heartless on the world, and set out to the next one. The only kind they met was the Shadows, but some worlds had worse infestations than others. After a few years they had more men, they were lucky that none had dies, but injuries have occurred.

One day, when Tak was middle aged they met a swarm of shadows, the man of earth fell early in the fight, and water fell near its end. The remaining Dark Hunters brought the bodies; for they had succeeded in keeping the heartless away, back to their king.

Tak entered the court to a smiling Legimus, "Tak, you're back early, have you heard?"

"Heard what Legimus?" asked Tak.

"My wife, she is to have a child," said Legimus.

"That is wonderful news my king, but I am sorry that I come here bearing bad news," said Tak.

Legimus' smile vanished, "what has happened?" he asked.

The other Dark Hunters came in carrying the two bodies. "They fell in the fight. We were attacked by swarms of the heartless, we managed to defeat the swarms, and keep them from taking their hearts, but they fell none the less," said Tak as the king looked over the bodies.

"They will be buried in the royal cemetery," said Legimus.

"My king, that ground is for the royal bloodline only," said the soldier on the right of the throne.

"It will also be the resting place of all the Dark Hunters," said Legimus.

"My king, I must protest," said the soldier on the left of the throne.

"And I must insist, that it will happen as I say. Tak you and your men may stay until the funerals are over, but after that, I am sorry that you will need to journey out again," said Legimus.

"I know Legimus, other worlds need us as much as this one," said Tak and he and his men left.

After the funerals the Dark Hunters set out again. When they returned the kings child was born, a son he named Ansem. Years passes and so did many of the Dark Hunters. Tak was in old age and Ansem was in adolescence, his father teaching him the way to run the world. Tak was older than any Dark Hunter had ever been, and had decided that his next mission would be his last.

Tak retired and the next leader of the Dark Hunters was chosen, the one who had been there the longest, aside from Tak. Tak became Legimus' highest adviser, which he greatly appreciated in his old age. Ansem was in his early twenties when the Dark Hunters returned with word of new heartless. The first time a heartless was seen that wasn't a Shadow.

Tak was forced to go with, to see how bad it was, when he returned the king had died. Prince Ansem now ruled Hollow Bastion, but nothing chanced in how the world was managed, not even the Dark Hunters changed, aside from the fact that Tak was back in charge. All the new Heartless proved much harder than the Shadows, and on his second mission after the kings death Tak died.

No Dark Hunter was ever taken by the heartless; the surviving Hunters protected the bodies. Tak was no different; he was brought back to Hollow Bastion and buried in the royal graveyard. A few years later the Dark Hunters met three boys who wanted to join, they were told to get special abilities. On another world they found a boy with a sword shaped like a key that was very effective in killing heartless. He joined the Dark Hunters and soon after so did the other three. They were the last three to be knighted as Dark Hunters.

Every Dark Hunter died in the fight. None, save Tak, retired. Tak however, returned and died in the fight. Every Dark Hunter, save the four last, were buried in the royal graveyard. And none, save three of the last four, were taken by the heartless. The Dark Hunters defended twelve worlds from the heartless for two full generations.


End file.
